IS THAT A DREAM? REPOST
by Sheron.Kim98
Summary: Entahlah.. Tetapi semua itu terasa nyata./ "LEE HYUKJAEE..!"/"Aku ragu IQ mu tak lebih dari 100."/"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Kim Nanami desu."/"Kita bertemu lagi L.."/"Aku mau, tapi suapi. Cepat! Aaaa.."/"Menyerahlah jika kau ingin selamat." -saya gak pandai bikin summary. mending lgsg baca.


_**Is That a Dream?**_

_**ini adalah cerita lama saya. maaf kalau bahasa masih berantakan -padahal ini sudah saya edit. disini pemain out of character. terutama Eunhyuk :D selamat membaca..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Geun Mi..! Ya! Yang Geun Mi!" seseorang menyerukan namaku, ku hentikan langkah kakiku lalu menengok ke asal suara. Aku tersenyum melihat seseorang yang tengah berlari dangan susah karena tumpukan buku yang ia bawa.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Ya! kau tuli heh? Ku panggil sedari tadi baru menengok." Ucapnya setelah berada di sampingku dengan nafas tersengah-sengah.

Aku menahan tawaku yang hampir meledak karena ekspresinya itu.

"Kenapa tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu eoh?" katanya sedikit ketus.

"Ah, ani ani.." elakku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku heboh.

"Sudahlah.. Kau memang menyebalkan!" ucapnya dan langsung berjalan meninggalkanku. Dia marah? Heh, dasar..

**LEE HYUK JAE POV**

"Sudahlah.. Kau memang menyebalkan!" ucapku dengan nada kesal yang ku buat-buat, dan pergi meninggalkannya. Aku mendengarnya meneriaki namaku tapi tetap tak ku gubris, sampai akhirnya ia berlari dan menghalangi jalanku.

"Minggir!" ucapku dingin.

Tau kah kalian apa yang ia lakukan? Ia malah merentangkan tangannya, aissh apa dia tak tahu bahwa tumpukan buku yang ku bawa saat ini sangat berat.

"Gomen ne, tadi aku hanya bercanda. Habis ekspresimu tadi sangat lucu." Akunya. Aku tersenyum mendengar pengakuannya.

"Meminta maafnya nanti saja. Aku sedang buru-buru." Elakku.

Dan pada saat aku ingin melangkah sepasang tangan mengangkat setengah dari tumpukan buku yang ku bawa.

"Kau memanggilku pasti ada maunya. Nah sekarang ingin di taruh dimana ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan tumpukan buku yang ia ambil dariku sambil tersenyum.

Aku sempat terdiam sesaat

"Emm.. Hyuk Jae!" panggilnya.

"Eh? Em, iya?" aduh.. kenapa aku seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

"Ini ingin di taruh dimana?" tanya lagi.

"Em, I–itu.. K–ke ruang inspektur Cha." Ucapku gugup. Aigoo.. Geun Mi, apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku eoh?

"Ya! Hyuk Jae cepat! Kenapa kau masih berdiam diri di sana?"

'_Eh, kapan ia berjalan? bukankah tadi dia berada di sampingku?' _pikirku.

Setelah itu aku sedikit berlari kecil untuk menyusulnya, dia masih menungguku lalu kami berjalan beriringan menuju ruang inspektur Cha.

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

Di mulai dari musim dingin, berlanjut ke musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur dan kembali lagi ke musim , mungkin dapat kita umpamakan sebagaimana awal seorang gadis berusia 19 tahun yang memiliki bakat luar biasa sehingga di usia mudanya saat ini telah bekerja untuk departement inspeksi dan kepolisian Jepang, dialah Yang Geun Mi. Dengan seorang pemuda tampan, cukup tinggi, dan berbakat. Pemuda berusia 21 tahun yang terkadang bersifat kekanakan hanya kepada orang yang sudah dia anggap dekat, memiliki masa lalu yang tak akan terbayangkan oleh orang lain, tumbuh menjadi sosok yang sangat... entahlah, mungkin di banggakan atau merepotkan, dialah Lee Hyuk Jae.

Lahir dari keluarga yang entah miskin, kaya, atau sederhana. Tak tahu bagaimana wajah ibuku dan ayahku. Yah, itulah aku anak buangan! Kenapa aku bisa berkata demikian? Karena untuk apa aku di lahirkan hanya untuk di buang? Mereka menitipkanku ke panti asuhan, ibu kepala panti asuhan yang memberitahuku bahwa mereka hanya meninggalkan nama untukku, Lee Hyuk Jae. Masa kecilku yang kelam, tak memiliki teman, selalu menjadi bahan bully-an dan tak ada yang ingin mengangkatku sebagai anak mereka. Tapi itu berubah saat orang itu datang dengan membawa seberkas harapan untukku..

*****Flashback

"Silahkan tuan." Suara ibu kepala.

"Hey! Hyuk Jae, kali ini kau tidak akan diangkat olehnya. Ku dengar dia mencari anak yang kuat dan pemberani. Sedangkan kau kan cengeng dan penakut. Jadi jangan bermimpi!" kata-kata pedas temanku itu sungguh telah membuat hatiku sakit, rasanya aku ingin menangis.

Aku merasakan ada langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahku, dan sepasang kaki itu berdiri di depanku, aku sedari tadi menunduk, aku tak berani mendongak karena jika aku lakukan itu mungkin air mataku akan tumpah lagi. Sepasang kaki itu sekarang berlutut di depanku aku memberanikan diri mendongak karena aku merasa seperti ada yang memegang kedua bahuku.

"Pa_paman?" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

Paman itu tersenyum lalu berkata

"Kau kenapa heoh?"

"A–aku tidak apa-apa kok paman."

"Katakan pada paman, apa yang ada di dalam hati dan pikiranmu saat ini? Paman akan mendengarkan."

Aku meneguk salivaku susah, dengan segenap keberanian yang ku punya aku mengatakannya dengan tidak baik karena kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut teman-temanku membuat aku ingin menangis.

"Hiks.. hiks aku.. apakah paman mau mengangkatku menjadi anak paman? Hiks.. aku janji aku tidak akan cengeng lagi dan menjadi anak yang kuat serta pemberani.. hiks.. hiks" tumpah sudah air mataku.

_~~~~ S ~~~~_

Kalian tahu? Aku sangaaaatt.. senang sekali akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan doaku untuk aku memiliki keluarga. Paman tadi, ternyata mengadopsiku aku sempat tak percaya. Terima kasih paman, akh bukan sekarang dia ayahku jadi aku harus memanggilnya ayah, hehehe..

Sekarang aku berada di mobil ayah, ayah membawaku kehadapan keluarga besar baruku sekarang. Kurang dari 2 jam kami telah sampai. Waaahh..! Kalian tahu, rumah yang ada di hadapanku saat ini besar dan luas, bergaya inggris dan masih terkesan klasik, aku tak menyangga pasti ayah sangat kaya atau kakek yang kaya?

"Ada apa eoh? Kau gugup?" tanya ayah yang berada di sampingku. Aku menggeleng lemah dan kembali menatap takjub pemandangan yang ada di depanku saat ini.

Ayah menggandeng tanganku memasuki halaman rumah sampai kedalam. Ternyata suasana di dalam ramai juga.

"Oh ya Hyuk Jae sekarang perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah ayah. Aku mendongak menatap ayah sekilas lalu menatap orang yang sedang berhadapan denganku saat ini, entah mengapa suatu perasaan yang aneh tiba-tiba muncul dalam benakku. Perasaan seperti tak ingin kalah, padahal aku baru melihatnya saja, dia memiliki wajah yang imut, rupawan dan sikapnya juga sangat baik. Baiklah berhenti memuji orang lain Hyuk Jae, orang lain saja tak ada yang memujimu.

"Namaku Lee Hyuk Jae." Ucapku sambil mengulurkan tanganku untuk bersalaman dengannya.

"Aku Xi Luhan." Jawabnya sambil menjabat uluran tanganku dan tersenyum manis.

"Jadi.. kita saudara Hyuk Jae?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Usiaku saat itu 10 tahun, dan Luhan 9 tahun. Sejak saat itu secara tak langsung aku bersaing dengannya, sampai saat ini...

"Hyuk Jae, kau sudah membaca berkas yang ku berikan?" tiba-tiba suara Geun Mi terdengar dan sosoknya muncul dari arah pintu masuk.

"Oh, iya. Nanti akan aku baca." Jawabku tanpa menetapnya dan memandang lurus ke depan dengan posisi dudukku yang bersender dengan tangan yang ku silangkan di depan dada.

"Ku kira kau sudah membacanya. Itu berkas informasi mengenai kasus yang akan kita selidiki besok. Aku harap kau tidak banyak bertanya saat di TKP." Ingatnya.

"Emmmm.." aku bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Oh ya! Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu saat ini?" Geun Mi tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku dan bertanya seperti itu lalu duduk di meja yang ada di hadapanku saat ini.

Reflek aku sedikit terlonjak karena perlakuannya.

"Iie, jangan sok tahu!" jawabku datar.

"Aku memang tahu." Ucapnya.

"Kau ini masih kecil. Jadi, sebaiknya kau tak perlu tahu apa yang sedang ada di pikiranku saat ini. Arra." Ucapku seraya bangkit dari posisiku.

"Aku bukan anak kecil tahu! Dan.. Bukankah kita partner? Jadi aku bisa membaca dari raut wajahmu tadi, serta apa salah jika seorang teman ingin tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiran temannya supaya dapat menjadi tempat berbagi.." ucapnya lantang tapi lama kelamaan menjadi lirih saat mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir.

Aku tertegun di tempat,

'_Dia.. Bagaimana ia bisa berfikir sampai situ?'_ pikirku.

Aku mengeleng lemah dan kembali melanjutkan niatku untuk berjalan keluar, kulihat Geun hanya menundukkan wajahnya sambil meremas ujung bajunya, apa peduliku. Di saat aku telah memutar knop pintu, tapi gerakanku terhenti karena suaranya

"Sudah lama ya.." ucapnya dengan nada yang berbeda dengan tadi.

Aku hanya menolehkan kepalaku kesamping dan melihatnya sedang memainkan kakinya yang melayang-layang di bawah meja ke depan belakang sambil memasang ekspresi senangnya.

"Nani?" tanyaku.

"Pertemuan kita. Em.. kira-kira sudah 10 bulan sejak pertama kita bertemu dan menjadi partner. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin, ku harap hubungan kita tak sedingin musim yang membuat kita memulai semuanya." Ujarnya panjang lebar seperti dirinya selama ini yang ku kenal. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis

"Kau benar. Semoga saja harapanmu terwujud." Ucapku acuh dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkannya di ruanganku dan dia.

'_Gomen Geun, aku belum bisa memberitahumu sekarang, mungkin.. jika saatnya tiba kau akan tahu semuanya.. dariku, sebelum orang lain'_ batinku.

**YANG GEUN MI POV**

"Kau benar. Semoga saja harapanmu terwujud." Ucap Hyuk Jae acuh lalu pergi keluar.

Haah.. dia itu, entahlah 10 bulan bukan waktu yang singkat bukan? Apalagi selama itu aku selalu di hadapkan pada situasi yang mengaharuskan kami bekerja sama. Tapi aku masih belum bisa mengenalnya dengan baik, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tak ia tampakan kepada orang lain, mungkin terlihat lancang, tapi hey! Apa gunanya teman jika saling menutupi? Mungkin teman itu hanya sebatas kata yang menggambarkan hubunganku dengan Hyuk Jae, bukan teman dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Selama 10 bulan terkadang aku tak menjadi diriku sendiri, aku tak pernah memikirkan apa tanggapan Hyuk Jae akan sikapku yang terkadang sedikit berlebihan. Yang jelas dengan begitu hubunganku dengannya berangsur baik, ya.. walau ku akui terkadang kami seperti orang yang tak pernah saling kenal, tapi itu bukan masalah baginya..

"Hey apa yang kau pikirkan Geun. Kau harus positive thinking, dia bukan siapa-siapa mu! Kenapa kau terlalu memikirkannya? Dia cuek kau harus lebih cuek, jangan tunjukkan kelemahanmu!" gumamku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

"Sadar sadar sadar!" ucapku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipiku.

Drrrt.. drrtt.. drrrtt..

HP ku bergetar, aku merogoh saku celanaku lalu mengangkat telepon dari atasanku.

"Moshi-moshi." Sapaku.

"Geun Mi, bisa kau keruanganku segera. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Ucap Inspektur Cha dari sebrang sana.

"Hai, wakatta." Jawabku.

Setelah itu aku menetup telepon dan segera ke ruangan pimpinanku.

**_'Ruangan inspektur Cha'_**

Tok. Tok. Tok

"Masuk!" seru suara dari dalam.

Setelah di persilahkan masuk aku membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam dan setelah aku menutup pintu lalu berbalik dan menemukan Hyuk Jae telah duduk di sofa dengan kaki kiri di tekuk di atas kaki kanannya sambil bersilang tangan dan memejamkan matanya.

Aku tersadar dan langsung melihat ke arah Inspektur Cha, pimpinan memberiku kode untuk duduk di sebelah Hyuk Jae. Aku langsung menempati tempat duduk di sampingnya tapi reaksinya masih sama, acuh.

"Baiklah, ini mengenai misi kalian esok. Kalian sudah membaca data yang ku berikan?" tanya pimpinan.

"Sudah." Jawabku dan Hyuk jae berbarengan.

Lantas aku menoleh kearah Hyuk Jae dan memberikan tatapan heran, Hyuk Jae membuka matanya melirikku sekilas lalu memejamkan matanya lagi, setelah itu berbisik

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tahu aku ini tampan."

"Ish, sejak kapan kau berbohong hah? Bukankah kau bilang belum?" jawabku dengan setengah berbisik.

"Dasar.. aku bilangkan nanti, bukan belum." Bisiknya lagi.

"Tapi sama saja_" ucapanku terpotong karena deheman pimpinan.

"Ekhem, jika kalian ingin berdebat silahkan, tapi bisa kalian simpan untuk saat ini." Relai pimpinan.

"Sumimasen." Sesalku.

"Baiklah. Akan ku jelaskan lebih detail apa yang harus kalian lakukan dalam misi kali ini. Tapi sebelum itu, ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

aku menggeleng dan Hyuk Jae tetap diam tapi kali ini ia tak memejamkan matanya.

"Esok kalian akan menjalankan misi S class."

"S class?" kejutku dan Hyuk Jae bersamaan.

Pimpinan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya, aku serta Hyuk Jae kami saling pandang lalu detik berikutnya kami berdua merekahkan senyum nakal. Setelah itu aku dan Hyuk Jae kembali menghadap ke depan melihat ke inspektur Cha .

"Kami SIAP!" ucapku dan Hyuk Jae bersamaan lagi.

Inspektur Cha tersenyum bangga kepada kami lalu melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya.

**.  
**

**.**

Sesuai penjelasan detail tentang Misi yang akan di laksanakan oleh Geun dan Hyukjae, Inspektur Cha mempersilahkan anak buahnya itu keluar, dan saat di luar ruang inspektur Cha, Hyuk Jae berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Geun di belakang.

"Ya! Hyuk Jae!" pekik Geun sambil berlari mengejar langkah Hyuk Jae.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, ini bukan hutan, jangan berteriak seperti itu." Omel Hyuk Jae.

"Hehe.. baiklah." ucap Geun mengalah seraya menyengir kuda.

Di ujung koridor Hyuk Jae mengambil langkah ke kiri sedangkan Geun ke kanan, Geun yang menyadari arah jalan Hyuk Jae yang berlawanan bertanya padanya.

"Lho? Hyuk Jae bukankah arah ruangan kita ke sini mengapa kau ke kiri?"

"Ada hal yang harus aku tangani. Nanti kita bertemu saat makan malam." Ucap Hyuk Jae dan hendak berjalan kembali tetapi tak jadi karena teriakan Geun Mi

"Eh eh chotto! Untuk apa kita bertemu saat makan malam?" tanya Geun polos.

"Aku ragu IQ mu tak lebih dari 100." Ledek Hyuk Jae.

"Ya!" pekik Geun kesal.

Tapi Hyuk Jae tak mengubrisnya dan berjalan dengan kedua tangan di masukan ke dalam saku celananya menuju suatu tempat dan tanpa ada yang menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka sekilas.

**Some place...**

"Wah.. wah.. wah! Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu." Sindir salah seorang berparas rupawan dengan balutan dress mini berwarna cream dengan celana jeans panjang berwarna abu-abu yang sedang duduk di atas meja.

"Heh, kau tidak suka? Pergilah ke neraka!" jawab orang berbadan tinggi tegap, berparas cool berbalut kaos berwarna putih bermotif di tambah kemeja berwarna merah marun dan celana bahan berwarna abu-abu.

"Cup cup cup, kau ini tak ada lembut-lembutnya dengan seorang wanita." Keluh wanita itu.

"Kau tak sepertinya.." lanjutnya.

"Cih, jangan samakan aku dengannya. Wanita sepertimu tak pantas mendapat perlakuan lembut dariku." Jawab lelaki itu sedikit sinis.

"Kau.." geram wanita itu.

"Ya! Sudah sudah kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar heh? aigoo.. hawa di sini sangat panas." Protes seseorang berparas cantik dan keren sekaligus, Heechul seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke samping seperti sedang mengipas.

"Ya Heechul kau yakin sudah melaksanakannya dengan baik?" tanya wanita itu.

"Tenang saja, tak ada yang cacat." Jawab Heechul bangga.

Wanita dan pria itu saling tersenyum entah sinis, meremehkan atau senang.

Departement Inspeksi dan Kepolisian Jepang

Ting..

Pintu lift terbuka, menampakkan sesosok wanita berparas rupawan dengan balutan dress mini berwarna cream dengan celana jeans panjang berwarna abu-abu. Ia berbelok ke kanan untuk menemui seseorang dan pada saat itu tanpa di sengaja ekor matanya melihat suatu objek yang menarik, orang yang sedang bercakap. Dengan jarak kurang dari 10 m objek tersebut semakin jelas terlihat wajahnya, di singgungkannya senyum licik yang tercetak di bibir manisnya.

'_Lee Hyuk Jae. I find you'_ batinnya senang. Setelah di rasa cukup wanita itu kembali berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya..

Tok. Tok. Tok

Clek!

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Kim Nanami desu."

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Derap langkah kaki seseorang terdengar jelas di sekitar tempat pakir mobil, sambil bersiul-siul dan memutar-mutar kunci mobil di jari telunjuk kanannya.

Sreett..

Tiba-tiba sesosok berbadan tinggi tegap, berparas cool berbalut kaos berwarna putih bermotif di tambah kemeja berwarna merah marun dan celana bahan berwarna abu-abu muncul dari balik mobil miliknya. Orang itu, Hyuk Jae, kontan menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu mengubah ekspresinya menjadi dingin dan menatap sosok yang ada di hadapannya penuh kebencian, amarah dan keheranan.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Hyuk Jae datar nan sinis.

Orang itu hanya memberikan senyum meremehkan miliknya lalu menjawab

"Akhirnya aku menemukamu Lee Hyuk Jae." Ucapnya dengan menekan kata Lee Hyuk Jae.

"Cih, aku tak ada urusan denganmu." Jawab Hyuk Jae acuh dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan tepat saat 1 langkah melewati orang itu,

"Tapi aku memiliki urusan denganmu, L." Bisiknya seraya tersenyum licik.

Hyuk Jae membulatkan matanya lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bagaimana?" tawarnya.

Hyuk Jae tak menjawab, dia mengepalkankan tangannya, menahan emosi yang kapan saja membeludak untuk menghajar makhluk iblis di hadapannya saat ini.

'_Cho Kyuhyun..'_ batin Hyuk Jae geram.

_~~~~ S ~~~~_

**YANG GEUN MI POV**

Saat ini aku dan Hyuk Jae serta beberapa tim yang lain sedang di lokasi kejadian di mana pembunuhan yang melibatkan seorang mantan direktur perusahaan ternama yang terlibat dalam komplotan mafia China, S class itulah misi kami, mencari otak di balik ini semua.

"Semua, berpencar carilah sesuatu yang bisa di jadikan barang bukti, dan jika ada hal mencurigakan laporkan segera." Titahku kepada tim yang lain.

Kuperhatikan sedari tadi Hyuk Jae hanya diam dan memperhatikan posisi korban yang telah di gambarkan dari kapur.

'_Tak biasanya dia seperti ini, biasanya dia adalah orang yang cerewet dan suka berlaku seenaknya sendiri? Tapi kali ini...'_ batinku

"Aishh ada apa denganku? Fokus, fokus. Bukankah itu bagus? Tidak ada yang merepotkanmu. Iya iya benar." Gumamku sangat pelan.

"Siapa yang merepotkan?" tanya Hyuk Jae datar sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"Eh, iie iie." Elakku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku di depan.

Ku lihat Hyuk Jae tak bereaksi apa-apa dan kembali memandangi objek yang berada di depannya dengan serius.

'_Huffth.. hampir saja, ternyata indra pendengarannya tajam juga'_' batin ku sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

Setelah itu aku mendekat kearahnya, cukup penasaran juga apa yang sedang di pikirkannya saat ini.

"Hyukki!" panggilku saat berada di sampingnya.

Dia tak mengubrisnya. Baiklah kalau sudah begini

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh? Atau menarik? Kau tak biasanya diam seperti ini? Apa kau sedang sariawan? Jawablah pertanyaanku." Ucapku yang memberinya sederet pertanyaan.

"Diamlah! Kau tidak seperti kau yang biasanya." Jawabnya datar.

Aku senang kau tahu sifatku Hyuk Jae.

"Baiklah, setidaknya kau tak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Dalam misi ini kita partner, kau tak bekerja sendirian. Jika memerlukan sesuatu, tinggal menghubungiku saja. Arraseo." Ucapku yang di akhiri dengan senyuman tipis yang ku berikan kepadanya. Firasatku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di sini, aku harus segera berkeliling rumah ini.

**HYUK JAE POV**

"Baiklah, setidaknya kau tak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Dalam misi ini kita partner, kau tak bekerja sendirian. Jika memerlukan sesuatu, tinggal menghubungiku saja. Arraseo."

Aku tersentak dengan kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya, aku hanya meliriknya sekilas dia sedang berjalan menjauhi ku.

"Geun.." panggilku.

"Iya." Jawabnya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku.

"Emm.. Ka–kau.. Ingin kemana?" tanyaku gugup.

"Berkeliling. Mau ikut?" tawarnya.

Berkeliling? Jangan-jangan... tidak, tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh membiarkannya berkeliling mungkin saja dia ada di sini dan akan merusak rencanaku.

"Emm Mi~ya, dari pada kau berkeliling lebih baik kau di sini saja." Cegahku.

Kulihat dia menautkan sebelah alisnya, kelihatannya dia bingung dengan maksudku.

"Itu... maksudku, tidak baik jika kau berkeliling sendiri, aku tak ingin berkeliling denganmu, jadi lebih baik kau berdiam diri saja di sini." Alasanku.

"Apa kau takut sendirian heh?" godanya.

"A–aniya. Cih, siapa juga yang takut." Ucapku sambil memasukan kedua tanganku ke dlm saku jas dan memalingkan wajahku kearah lain.

"Haha, tenang saja. Aku hanya berkeliling di sekitar sini. Lagi pula siapa yang berani dengan ku eoh? Kau tak perlu khawatir Hyukki." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis. Ani, aku ralat ini adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah ia tunjukan kepadaku setelah senyum yang ia berikan saat pertama kali bertemu, senyuman tulus yang memberikan kehangatan walau pada saat itu musim dingin. Setelah itu dia pergi

"Sekali lagi kau membuatku tak bisa berkutik Yang Geun Mi.." gumamku pelan yang menundukkan kepalaku dalam seraya tersenyum tipis.

*Flashback

Saat ini aku dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di dalam mobilku, aku membawanya ke sungai Han. Karena jika aku berbicara dengannya di parkiran mungkin ada yang melihat kami dan itu bisa membahayakan posisiku.

"Cepat katakan hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku." Ucapku datar.

"Santai L, ini." Ucapnya seraya menyerakhan map berwarna merah kepadaku. Aku mengambilnya dan mulai membukanya dan ternyata isinya adalah..

"Itu daftar yang kau minta, semua yang harus kau singkirkan untuk mencapai tujuanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil bermain dengan PSPnya.

"Semua?" tanyaku.

"Yap, pamanmu, anggota pamanmu, ayahmu, para polisi, petinggi negeri, sepupumu dan juga temanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil melirikku sekilas.

'_Teman? Masaka..'_ batinku.

Dan setelah aku cari daftar ternyata benar namanya tertera di sana.

"Kyu apa kau serius?"

dia mempause permainannya dan beralih menghadap ke arahku.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa kau serius dengan rencanamu? Kau meminta ini 1 tahun yang lalu dan saat aku sudah mendapatkannya kau menghilang dan sekarang aku bertemu denganmu kau sudah jadi seperti ini." Terangnya.

"Dan ingat ini bantuanku yang terakhir, kau tak lupa bukan bahwa kita ini musuh, L.." bisiknya sambil menampangkan seringainya.

"Cih, maka dari itu aku ragu untuk menerima ini, kau itu terkenal licik Kyu, dan perlu kau ingat jangan pernah memanggilku L sampai benar-benar aku bisa mengalahkannya." Ungkapku dengan nada sinis.

"Mengalahkannya adalah hal mudah, tinggal caranya saja bagaimana." Ucapnya seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi sambil melipat ke dua tangannya di belakang kepala.

Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi yang di bilang kyu benar, hanya saja.. haruskah aku melakukan hal tersebut demi.. demi sesuatu yang sepele.

Aku mengantarkan Kyuhyun sampai rumahnya, setelah dia turun dari mobilku dia tak segera masuk malah mengetuk jendela mobil dimana aku duduk aku membukanya, dia langsung mensejajarkan tubuhnya denganku.

"Cepat atau lambat kebenaran akan terungkap. Dan pada saat itu yang berdiri terakhir adalah pemenangnya. Jangan lupakan itu L.." bisiknya.

Aku tak menjawab dan langsung pergi meninggallkannya.

*****Flashback Off

Haahh.. Aku bingung di satu sisi aku ingin rencanaku berhasil tapi di sisi lain bisakah bukan dia yang harus masuk salah satu daftar blacklist ku. Kalau begitu permainan akan ku percepat, silahkan jika kau ingin memberitahukannya Kyu, kau kira aku tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam otak busukmu itu.

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan berdiri sampai akhir." Gumamku seraya menyinggungkan senyum licikku.

**KIM NANAMI POV**

Jadi tim yang di pimpin oleh gadis itu dan Hyuk Jae sedang menjalankan misi S class. Ini menarik, aku tak hanya satu-satunya yang memegang kartu di sini, gadis itu, Kyuhyun dan Hyuk Jae, masing-masing dari kami memiliki rahasia. Aku tahu banyak tentang gadis itu, Yang Geun Mi atau bisa ku bilang Muko. Kalian tahu? Muko bukanlah orang biasa, kemampuannya dalam menganilis sesuatu, melihat keanehan di sekitar, bisa di katakan cukup baik. Itulah mengapa aku berani bekerja sama dengan Kyuhyun untuk membocorkan nama anggota polisi yang bisa membahayakan posisi L, yang secara tak langsung aku menghiyanati organisasi yang telah aku jalani selama 2 tahun. Itu semua karenanya, Hyuk Jae.

Si trouble maker, penjahat yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya. Ya.. aku telah mengundurkan diri dari kepolisian berkat bantuan Heechul yang menghasut bos ku untuk menadatangi surat pengunduran diriku dengan menyamar menjadi sekertarisnya karena itu sangat sulit ku dapatkan dan sekarang aku berada di lokasi di mana ke 2 mahkluk itu berada, Muko sedang berkeliling dia memang seperti itu, aku sedang bersembunyi di balik dinding yang tak jauh dari Hyuk Jae berada.

'_Ku rasa Muko sudah jauh, lebih baik aku keluar sekarang'_ batinku.

Dan dengan mantap aku melangkah keluar dari persembunyianku.

"L!" Panggilku.

Dia menengok ke arahku dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa. Akirnya aku menemukanmu." Ucapku seraya mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ka–kau.." kejutnya.

Aku berhenti berjalan dan menyisakan jarak 1 m di antara kami.

"Kau masih mengingatku?" tanyaku seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja. Kim Nanami.." ucapnya seraya menunjukkan gummy smilenya.

Hyuk Jae, kau ingin aku mati mendadak eoh? Jangan berikan senyuman itu.

Hyuk Jae merentangkan tanyannya lebar-lebar seperti memberi isyarat untuk memeluknya. Dengan langkah ragu aku mendekat, dan hanya tinggal sedikit lagi aku malah tersandung sesuatu, tapi dengan sigap Hyuk Jae menangkapku.

"Kau tidak berubah, masih seceroboh dulu." Bisiknya lembut.

Tuhan.. bukan ini tujuanku menemuinya, aku harus memberitahunya bahwa ada musuh di balik selimut yang mengincarnya.

"H–hyuk Jae.." ucapku gugup.

"Iya." Jawabnya.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ucapku lembut. Kami tetap tak mengubah posisi kami seperti orang yang sedang berpelukan, Hyuk Jae meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan ku.

"Katakanlah.." katanya.

"Shikashi _(tetapi)_, jika aku mengatakannya apakah kau akan lari lagi?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit ragu.

"Memang apa yang akan kau katakan, changi..." bisiknya seduktif.

Seketika tubuhku menegang, tapi aku kembali mengontrol diriku.

"Cih, sejak kapan kau memanggilku changi eoh?" dengan nada sedikit ketus.

"Katakanlah, aku tak ingin ada orang yang melihat kita seperti ini terus." Ucapnya dengan nada serius.

"Baiklah, ada musuh yang mengincarmu. Sepertinya polisi sudah mulai mengetahui gerak-gerikmu. Sebaiknya kau segera meninggalkan kepolisian. Aku tahu kau berani mempertaruhkan nyawamu dengan masuk ke jurang yang dalam, tapi jika kau lebih dalam lagi maka_" ucapanku di potong olehnya

"Terima kasih atas infomu nona Nami." Bisiknya dengan nada yang berbeda. Nada yang.. yang..

Bugh

Aku terjatuh ke lantai, kenapa seluruh tubuhku kaku? Aku melihat kearah Hyuk Jae, di sedang berdiri sambil memegang sebuah suntikan dan menampakkan seringainya padaku. Apakah aku?

"Hey nona, kau adalah detektif sama sepertinya, tapi kau menyia-nyiakan pekerjaanmu, dan berhianat hanya karena cinta. Apa kau juga bodoh karena cinta? Hahaha.." tawanya menggelegar.

"Kau.." geramku.

Dia bejongkok di depanku, dan mengangkat daguku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Dengarkan aku. Kau merasa di bohongi? Itu salahmu. Kau tahu aku adalah L tapi kau masih percaya padaku. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu nona, awalnya aku terkejut ku kira kau akan menangkapku seperti iblis itu tapi dugaanku salah. Dan kau dengan baik hati memberitahu ku bahwa musuhku bertambah satu. Terimakasih ya Nami.." ucapnya sinis saraya menepuk-nepuk pipiku.

Hyuk Jae berdiri dan membalikan badannya membelakangiku.

"Ke–kenapa?" tanyaku dengan suara yang melemah.

"Kenapa? Karena aku adalah L. Kau masuk dalam daftar blacklist ku nona.." ucapnya sinis sambil menunjukan selembar kertas di tangannya.

Bukankah saat aku memberikanya kepada Kyuhyun sangat banyak? Kenapa hanya selembar? Mungkinkah...

*****Flashback

"Hey, kau! Ini." Panggilku kepada orang yang ada di hadapanku saat ini, lalu menyerahkan map berwarna merah kepadanya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil membuka map tersebut.

"Daftar nama yang kau minta. Kau yakin akan bertemu dengannya dan menyerahkan ini semua?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja." Ucapnya datar seraya tersenyum tipis tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"Baiklah. Anggap saja ini sebagai pertemuan kita yang terakhir dan setelah ini kau kau tetap menjadi buronanku Cho Kyuhyun." Ucapku dingin seraya bangkit dari meja yg ku duduki dan saat aku hendak keluar ruangan yang sempit itu, layaknya gudang Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti.

"Apa karena aku mengetahui tentang Lee Hyuk Jae kau membela-belakan bekerja sama denganku serta menghianati organisasimu. Sungguh ironi jika kau mengetahui kebenaran yang ada."

"Terserah kau ingin berkata apa. Yang pasti aku tak akan pernah percaya omonganmu, kecuali.."

"Menyangkut Lee Hyuk Jae. Benar?"

Aku tak menjawabnya, dan hanya menolehkan kepalaku sedikit kesamping tanpa memutar badanku lalu aku menyinggungkan senyum meremehkan kepadanya. Dan saat aku ingin melangkah kata-katanya membuatku diam kembali

"Kau boleh senang sekarang, tapi aku yakin saat kau tahu siapa itu L sebenarnya, kau akan menyesal nona." Ucapnya dengan nada sinis.

Setelah itu aku keluar ruangan tersebut dengan perasaan yang sulit di artikan.

*****Flashback Off

Jadi ini yang di maksud Cho Kyuhyun? L kau benar-benar..

"Jangan memberiku tatapan seperti itu changi.. bukankah si iblis itu telah memperingatkanmu? Kau benar-benar telah di bodohi oleh cinta yang sebenarnya tak pernah kau dapatkan dariku. Kemana kemampuanmu sebagai detektif nona.." gumamnya dengan nada dingin dan tatapan mata yang tajam.

"Si..sial! Ma_tilah kau L.." ucapku susah payah, entah mengapa badanku seketika sangat lemas dan pandanganku mulai kabur.

"Mengumpatlah sesukamu nona.. Lagi pula obatmu sudah bereaksi dan dalam waktu kurang dari 3 menit lagi kau akan menemui tempat yang damai untuk kau tempati selamanya." Ucapnya di iringi seringai iblis miliknya.

Mungkinkah aku akan mati? Andwae! Andwae!

"Percuma. Kau sudah tak dapat berbicara lagi sebagian sarafmu telah lumpuh tinggal menunggu waktu saja, hahaha.."

Aku hanya bisa menitikkan air mata, merutuki diriku sendiri.

'_Baka! Baka baka baka! Kenapa aku harus bernasib seperti ini? Apakah aku harus mati dengan cara seperti ini? Aku tidak ingin seperti ini! Tuhan.. adakah hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku.' _Batinku pasrah.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya bukan, mengapa kau masuk dalam daftar? Sebenarnya kau tidak ada, hanya saja..." dia kembali berjongkok di hadapanku.

"Prinsipku adalah menghilangkan barang bukti sekecil apapun." Bisiknya. Dan kembali berdiri "Nikmatilah sisa waktumu nona.." ucapnya seraya melangkah pergi.

'_Mungkinkah aku akan mati dengan cara seperti ini. Tidak adakah yang bisa ku lakukan untuk terakhir kalinya? 1 menit lagi..'_ batinku pasrah.

Perlahan aku menutup mataku dan seketika bayangan Muko muncul dalam benakku, dia sedang tersenyum. _'Nami–chan!'_

Aku langsung membuka mata. _'Muko, aku harus memberitahunya.'_ Batinku mantab.

Dengan susah payah aku mengambil spidol yang tergeletak manis di sampingku entah sejak kapan, dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ku miliki aku menulis sesuatu di lantai.

Selesai.

'_Semoga kau melihatnya Geun Mi.. Jika aku bertemu denganmu akan aku pastikan di kehidupan nanti kau akan mati di tanganku L.'_ Janjiku yang terakhir sebelum akhirnya aku bisa tidur dengan damai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kematian Kim Nanami yang mendadak membuat para staf kepolisian dimana ia bekerja sedang di selimuti duka yang menyisakan teka-teki di dalamnya. Ya, hari ini adalah hari di mana jasad Nami akan di makamkan setelah kemarin jasadnya di temukan tak bernyawa di tempat Geun Mi dan Hyuk Jae melaksanakan misi mereka, tapi di antara mereka tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kejadian itu bisa terjadi, kecuali satu.

"Mi~ya, sebaiknya kita pulang. Awan sudah mulai gelap. Ikhlaskanlah kepergiannya." Ucap Hyuk Jae lembut sambil menyentuh bahu Geun Mi yang sedikit bergetar menahan tangisnya.

"Kau pergilah dulu, nanti aku akan menyusul." Usir Geun Mi halus.

"Baiklah." Jawab Hyuk Jae dan segera pergi meninggalkan Geun Mi sendiri. Dan di balik kepergiannya Hyuk Jae menyinggungkan senyum kemenangannya, dan Geun Mi menyinggungkan senyum kepercayaan dirinya.

'_Terima kasih, walau kau telah menghianati kami, tapi di saat terakhirmu kau memberikan sepercir harapan menuju kebenaran Nami, aku bangga bisa mengenalmu sebagai teman satu apartement, rekan, dan keluarga.' _Batin Geun Mi.

*****Flashback

'_Kenapa lokasi pembunuhan yang terjadi 2 hari yang lalu sangat aneh? Korban terbunuh di ruang tamu, posisi tubuh korban yang tidak lazim, terkurap dengan tangan kiri yang di sembunyikan di balik badannya. Lalu jarak kamarnya juga cukup jauh dari lokasi, dan kamarnya kedap suara jadi orang tak bisa mendengar suara dari dalam sini.'_ Pikir Geun sambil berjalan mengelilingi setiap sudut ruangan yang memiliki luas 6 X 10 m tersebut.

Nyiiit.. Brak..!

Clik!

'_Hah? Bunyi apa itu? Jangan-jangan_'_ batin Geun gusar.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia membalikan badan dan ternyata pintunya sudah tertutup, Geun berjalan ke arah pintu, di putarnya gagang pintu tersebut berkali – kali.

"Terkunci?" Gumam Geun bingung.

"Kau membutuhkan ini untuk keluar nona.."

Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang Geun, dengan perlahan Geun memutar badannya, dan nampaklah seorang pria berparas tampan sedang berdiri dangan sebelah tangan memamerkan kunci.

"Siapa kau?" dengan lantangnya Geun bertanya.

"Tanpa ku beritahu, kau pasti sudah tahukan detektif." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin?"

"Ayolah, aku sering berurusan dengan detektif, dan aku juga pernah berurusan dengan detektif yang lebih bodoh dari pada orang awam." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya berjalan mondar-mandir. Geun Mi tak menggubris ucapan Kyuhyun yang dia inginkan hanya keluar dari sana.

"Kita main jujur saja detektif. Aku senang jika bisa membagi informasi dengan orang sepertimu"

"Jangan bermimpi. Aku tak sudi membagi informasi dengan orang sepertimu Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Geun dengan penekanan di kata 'Cho Kyuhyun'.

"Wow! Kau tahu namaku? Pertanyaan pertama past." Ucap Kyuhyun bangga.

Geun hanya menyinggungkan senyum meremehkannya.

"Beritahu aku siapa dalang di balik pembunuhan ini maka aku akan memberikan kunci ini plus.. informasi mengenai si trouble maker, L." Tantang kyuhyun.

"Heh, kau kira aku akan tertarik? Jangan harap!"

"Baiklah. Cara lembut tak bisa maka.."

Syuut..!

Secara berbarengan Kyuhyun dan Geun Mi saling mengarahkan pistol satu sama lain.

"Woah! Antisipasimu bagus sekali." Puji Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berbelit-belit. Cepat serahkan kuncinya." Pinta Geun Mi dengan wajah serius.

"Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah serius.

"Bagaimana jika aku memang belum mengetahuinya?"

"Berarti kau sedang berbohong." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum meremehkannya.

Geun Mi menurunkan senjatanya dan memasukkannya kembali, lalu Kyuhyun juga mengikuti hal yang sama.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya..." #Tap _(bunyi Kunci yang jatuh kelantai)_

"Ambillah." Titah Kyuhyun setelah melempar kunci yang ada di tangannya sedari tadi.

"Nani?! YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HEH? KAU.. aishh!" pekik Geun Mi kesal seraya mengambil kunci yang berada di dekat kakinya.

"Hehehe.." Kyuhyun hanya cekikikan menahan tawanya.

"Dasar, seharusnya aku tahu dia itu licik. Kenapa aku larut dalam permainannya?" gumam Geun Mi sebal sambil membuka kunci pintu. #Clik

'_Huft terbuka, akhirnya..' _batin Geun Mi lega.

"Hey! Berhati-hatilah." Kyuhyun memperingati.

Geun tak jadi memutar knop pintu dan berbalik kearah Kyuhyun.

"Terhadapmu?" tanya Geun polos.

"Bukan hanya aku. Jika kau tak ingin terlibat lebih jauh, menghilanglah dari si trouble maker, sebelum kau yang di hilangkan olehnya." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?"

"Musuh bisa berada di dekatmu, sadar atau tidak teman dapat menusukmu dari belakang." Ucap kyuhyun dingin iringi senyuman liciknya.

"Haruskahkah aku percaya dengan perkataanmu itu Cho Kyuhyun-sshi?!"

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu detektif." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengeluarkan PSP dari saku dalam jasnya.

Geun Mi tak menggubris hingga saat pintu telah ia buka, ia kembali berdiam diri di ambang pintu

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu memberitahukan semua itu dan tiba-tiba memberikan kunci ini kepadaku?" itulah pertanyaan yang sejak tadi berada di benak Geun Mi.

"Nothing. Hanya memperingatimu saja dan.. waktumu sudah habis jadi kau bisa keluar." Ucap Kyuhun acuh sambil memainkan PSPnya.

"Heh, aneh." Gumam Geun Mi pelan dan segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Ruang tamu

"Hah, apa-apaan penjahat itu? Waktu ku habis, jadi dia hanya bermain-main dan aku hampir saja memberitahukannya walau bukan yang sebenarnya tapi.." gumam Geun yang bermonolog ria.

"Ya! Aish, kenapa aku tak menangkapnya saja? Dia itu kan penjahat, aigoo Geun mungkin kau harus banyak belajar dari pengalaman."

Dan seketika langkah Geun Mi terhenti saat melihat objek yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, matanya terbelalak, detak jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong yang ada di benaknya saat ini adalah pandangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah mimpi.

"Andwae! ANDWAEE! NAMIII..!" pekik Geun Mi histeris, dan berlari mendekati tubuh Nami yang tak bernyawa lagi.

"Nami, bangun! Nami kau bercanda kan? Hey bangun!" Geun Mi berusaha membangunkan Nami dengan merengkuh tubuh kaku Nami.

"Hiks.. NAMII..!" pekiknya seraya menangis.

Tiba-tiba Hyuk Jae muncul beserta kawan-kawan yang lain.

"Mi~ya! Ada ap_" Hyuk Jae tercekat dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Cepat panggil ambulance!" perintah Hyuk Jae kepada beberapa rekannya, perlahan Hyuk Jae mendekati Geun Mi yang sedang menangis hebat, di bantulah Geun Mi untuk berdiri lalu merengkuh tubuh kecil Geun Mi dalam dekapannya.

"Tenanglah.." ucap Hyuk Jae lembut sambil mengelus rambut Geun Mi memberikan ketenangan.

"Hisk.. tapi..." ucap Geun sesegukan.

"Sssst, tak apa. Menangislah jika itu membuatmu tenang." Ucap Hyuk jae.

Hyuk Jae melirik mayat yang berada di sampingnya di kembangkannya senyum senang nan sinis.

'_Hampir saja.. Tapi_ _kenapa Geun begitu terpukul melihat mayat Nami? Apa ada hubungan di antara mereka?'_ batin Hyuk Jae.

"Sudahlah Geun.. Dimana Geun Mi yang ku kenal? Aku sudah meminta tolong rekan yang lain untuk memanggil ambulance, mereka akan segera kemari." Ucap Hyuk Jae seraya melepas dekapannya.

"Un, terimakasih Hyukki." Ucap Geun Mi sedikit serak karena habis menangis, dan sedikit memaksakan tersenyum.

Hyuk Jae tersentak, dan menjadi salah tingkah.

"Eh, i–iya. Dengan senang hati.." jawab Hyuk Jae kikuk seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

'_Apapun asalkan kau tak menangis di hadapanku, itu membuat sesuatu dalam diriku merasakan hal yang lain terhadapmu..'_ batin Hyuk Jae sambil tersenyum miris.

Saat jenazah Nami telah di angkat dan di bawa ke rumah sakit untuk di otopsi. Geun yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan akhirnya mendekat ke tempat dimana tubuh Nami tergeletak tadi, dan tanpa sengaja di melihat suatu coretan di lantai, dia melihat keadaan sekitar, kosong. Dengan perlahan ia berjongkok dan mulai membaca coretan tak jelas yang terukir di sana.

"Jari telunjuk?" gumamnya bingung. Dan di bawah tulisan itu ada garis lurus vertikal lalu ada tanda panah mengarah ke garis lurus horozontal yang berada di samping bawah gambar sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" gumam Geun pelan.

"Geun." Sebuah suara mengejutkan Geun dan dengan sigap Geun menghapus coretan itu dengan kakinya setelah ia berdiri.

"Ya." Sahut Geun berusaha biasa saja.

"Ayo pulang, kita harus memberi laporan kepada inspektur Cha." Ajak Hyuk Jae di ambang batas ruang tamu.

"Hai." Jawab Geun Mi dan segera berjalan ke arah Hyuk Jae.

* * *

**YANG GEUN MI POV**

Aku baru menyadari bahwa petunjuk yang kau tinggalkan pada saat itu, mirip dengan huruf L, tapi aku masih belum bisa mengerti dengan jari telunjuk dan hubungannya dengan huruf L. Apakah yang membunuhmu adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang ternyata baru ku ketahui adalah buronanmu, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Saat itu dia bersamaku lalu siapa? Hyuk Jae? Imposible.

"Sepertinya aku harus menunggu hasil otopsi, benar?" ucapku.

"Baiklah aku pergi Yura. Semoga kau tenang di sana. Aku akan menemukan penjahat yang telah membunuhmu dengan petunjuk yang kau tinggalkan." Pamitku dan segera pergi dari sana sambil memakai kaca mata hitamku.

'_Baiklah tidak ada lagi Yang Geun Mi yang seperti kemarin. Mulai detik ini panggil aku dengan nama Jepangku, Muko.'_ Batinku.

_~~~~ S ~~~~_

1 bulan kemudian..

Setelah kejadian yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu, Muko dan Hyuk Jae saat ini tidak menjadi partner lagi. Hyuk Jae di pindahkan ke departement lain sedangkan Muko mendapat partner baru itu semua berkat misi S class mereka.

1 hari setelah pemakaman Nami, tanpa sepengetahuan Muko Hyuk Jae melapor ke Inspektur Cha mengenai pelaku pembunuhan mantan direktur saat itu, dia mengatakan bahwa pelakunya adalah komplotan mafia yang berada di China yang tak lain adalah pamannya sendiri dan sepupunya Luhan.

Inspektur Cha percaya karena data serta bukti yang di berikan Hyuk Jae mengarah kesana. Dan pada saat itu Muko bertekat untuk menemukan siapa pembunuh di balik meninggalnya Nami. Tapi, seminggu berselang inspektur Cha memberitahukan informasi yang ia terima dari Hyuk Jae kepada Muko, Muko terkejut padahal dugaan dia adalah orang yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan si pelaku, tapi Muko tak memberontak untuk menyangkalnya, toh itu telah di serahkan kepada kepolisian China, dan bukan lagi wewenang mereka. Sejak saat itu Muko sedikit menaruh curiga terhadap Hyuk Jae.

Minggu, pukul 06.45 am. Apartement JaeMi

"Rapih sekali pagi-pagi begini." Ledek Muko kepada Hyuk jae yang melewatinya di depan tv.

"Eh? Emm oh ya?" jawab Hyuk Jae kikuk.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Muko yang pandangan fokus ke tv.

"Tidak kemana-mana. Apa aku terlihat tampan?" tanya Hyuk Jae yang terlihat percaya diri. Muko hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali ke depan tv.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Muko singkat dan datar.

Hyuk Jae mendengus sebal dan mengurucutkan bibirnya.

"Sepertinya publik sedang ramai dengan berita pahlawan si pembawa bencana." Ucap Muko mengalihkan topik.

"Emm.. benarkah?" sahut Hyuk Jae dari arah dapur.

"Aku penasaran siapa sebenarnya dia? Kenapa namanya L? Dan apa motif sebenarnya ia melakukan itu?" ucap Muko.

"Andai aku tahu siapa dia akan ku cekik dia hidup-hidup, dan ku seret dia ke dalam neraka." Lanjut Muko yang bergumam sebal tanpa sadar, dan Hyuk Jae yang mendengarnya pun tersedak saat meminum minumannya.

"Uhuk.. uhuk"

Hyuk jae terbatuk-batuk sambil berjalan ke sofa tempat Muko duduk.

"Ya Hyukki! Kau kenapa eoh?" panik Muko yang sadar Hyuk Jae sedang terbatuk-batuk sambil menepuk-nemupuk punggung Hyuk Jae.

"Uhuk.. Aku tak apa. Hanya tesedak saja. Uhuk.. uhuk" jawab Hyuk Jae.

"Makannya kalau minum pelan-pelan. Kenapa bisa sampai tersedak begitu." cibir Muko.

Hyuk Jae hanya menyengir kuda

'_Hufft.. ternyata kau menyeramkan juga Geun Mi. Aku belum siap mati di tanganmu..' _batinnya, lalu berterima kasih atas apa yang telah Muko lakukan tadi.

"Oh iya, apa pendapatmu mengenai L?" tanya Hyuk Jae penasaran.

"Emm, menurutku dia bodoh tapi cerdik dan licik." ucap Muko sambil menimang-nimang.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena dia membocorkan siapa dirinya, membantu polisi menangkap penjahat tapi terkadang penjahat itu sudah tak bernyawa, dan saat satu malah di selesaikan ia membuat masalah baru yang melibatkan orang lain tanpa harus ia turun tangan tinggal terima hasil berartikan dia licik." Ungkap Muko panjang lebar.

'_Jika tak begitu bukan L namanya, dan permainan akan kurang menarik.'_ Batin Hyuk Jae.

"Tapi.. Kenapa kau bertanya demikian?" tanya Muko sambil memincingkan tatapannya ke Hyuk Jae.

"Eh?" kejut Hyuk Jae.

"Apa kau..?" ucap Muko yang sengaja ia gantungkan.

"Na–nani?" jawab Hyuk Jae takut.

"Jangan katankan kau tahu siapa L, atau jangan-jangan.. kau lah L!" Ucap Muko terang-terangan.

_**Deg**_

'_Matilah kau_ _Hyuk Jae. Apa Geun sadar dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkannya.'_ Batin Hyuk Jae gusar.

"Hahaha.."

lamunanku pecah karena tawanya Geun Mi.

"Nandesuka?" tanyaku.

"Haha.. Ya Hukki kau lucu sekali.. haha.. aduh perutku.." ucapnya sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hey! Aku hanya bercanda. Ekspresimu tegang sekali. Kau tahu jika di meja hijau kau seperti itu kau sudah di anggap penjahat tahu." Jelasnya.

"Jadi.."

"Iya aku hanya bercanda, lagi pula mana mungkin bukan orang sepertimu adalah L, sifatmu saja jauh sekali." Ucap Muko yang melirik Hyuk Jae sekilas.

'_Mungkin saja.'_ Batin Hyuk Jae membenarkan.

"Geun Mi.." ucap Hyuk Jae lirih.

"Eiit, panggil aku Muko. Arraseo!" ingat Muko.

"Wakatta. Muko-chan." Jawab Hyuk Jae sambil tersenyum dan Muko membalasnya.

.

.

.

.

Taman Hiburan Sakurami, pukul 16.10

**HYUK JAE POV**

Saat ini aku sedang menunggu sesorang, kalian pasti tahu siapa. Yap, Geun Mi atau Muko, tadi pagi aku mengajaknya ke taman hiburan, walau udara saat ini lebih dingin dari kemarin tapi itu tak masalah. Dan.. masalah apartement, aku sudah pindah sejak pagi tadi, karena bisa di bilang aku hanya menumpang saja di sana. Kenyataan yang aku tahu bahwa Muko dan Nami adalah teman satu apartementnya. Mungkin.. aku akan mengurungkan niatku untuk memberitahu Muko saat inimengenai siapa diriku, karena feelingku bilang jika aku melakukan itu aku akan mati. Aku tidak ingin mati muda sebelum aku menikah! Wajar bukan jika aku takut mati, aku juga manusia yang akan berusaha merubah masa laluku dan menguburnya dalam-dalam.

"Dor!" seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan.

Aku tesentak dan menengok ke belakang, ternyata Geun yang melakukannya. Dia berjalan mengitari kursi panjang yang sedang ku duduki lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Ya! Kau ingin membuatku spot jantung heoh!" kesalku.

"Hehe.. gomen. Habis kau melamun saja." Jawab Muko.

"Emm.. sebernarnya ada apa kau mengajakku kemari Hyukki?" tanyanya.

"Bersenang-senang!" seruku bersemangat sambil berdiri dan memasang ekspresi ceriaku.

"Bersenang-senang?"

"Ayo! Kita naik wahana itu saja." Ujarku seraya menariknya menuju wahana kora-kora.

'_Nikmatilah waktumu Geun, begitu juga denganku. Aku akan membuatmu senang dan akan terus seperti itu.' _Batinku.

Selama di taman hiburan aku mengajak Muko menaiki wahana-wahana ekstrim, seperti rollercoster, bom-bom car, kuda-kudaan, niagara, rumah hantu, dan yang terakhir kami menaiki kicir-kicir. Dan tanpa terasa waktu berjalan cepat, langit telah berubah gelap, dan bulan telah menampakan sinarnya. Aku mengajak Geun Mi ke sudut taman hiburan untuk mencari tempat duduk, sepertinya ia kelelahan.

*Kriiuuukk..~

Kami saling pandang dan tersenyum malu.

"Kau lapar?" tanyaku.

"Apa perlu ku perjelas lagi." Jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah akibat menahan malu, kawai..

"Baiklah aku akan cari makan dulu. Tetaplah di sini!" perintahku seraya berdiri dari posisi dudukku.

"Kau kira aku anak kecil apa?" sungutnya.

Aku hanya terkikik geli lalu meninggalkannya sendiri.

Saat beberapa meter dari Muko, tanpa sengaja ekor mataku melihat sesuatu. Entah perasaanku saja atau memang benar apa yang ku lihat? Orang yang sedang melayani anak kecil yang sedang membeli ice cream dia mirip...

Pada saat yang bersamaan orang yang sedari tadi Hyuk Jae perhatikan menengok ke arah Hyuk Jae dan menampakkan seringainya, Hyuk Jae yang menyadari itu langsung berjalan cepat guna menetralkan pikirannya.

'_Masaka? Dame dame. Pasti karena aku terlalu khawatir tentangnya sehingga_ _berpengaruh pada penglihatanku, tidak mungkin dia ada di sini? Dia tidak mungkin tahu keberadaanku sejak 1 bulan yang lalu. Ya pasti kau salah lihat Hyuk Jae. Pasti bukan dia.'_ Batin Hyuk Jae.

~~ a few minutes later ~~

"Kenapa Hyuk Jae lama sekali? Apa dia tidak tahu cacing-cacing dalam perutku ini sudah berdemo." Gumam Muko seraya melirik jam yang terpasang di lengan bawah kirinya.

"Mi~ya!" pekik Hyuk Jae seraya berlari kecil sambil membawa bungkusan di tangannya.

'_Hyuk Jae.'_ Batin Muko senang.

"Lama sekali." Ucap Muko ketus seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dpn dada.

"Gomen ne, tadi mengantri. Chaaa, itadakimasu." Seru Hyuk Jae seraya melahap makanannya.

'_Apa aku harus mencurigainya? Tapi.. Kejadian 1 bulan yg lalu, orang yg membunuh_ _Nami adalah L, dan beberapa akhir ini Hyuk Jae terlihat aneh, walau aku tak satu tim dengannya lagi tapi aku tahu dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Haruskah aku mempercayaimu, Hyukki..'_ batin Muko.

"Hey Mi~ya! Kenapa tidak di makan?" tanya Hyuk Jae dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Oh? Aku makan kok, hehe.." jawab Muko kikuk.

Hyuk Jae melirik sekilas, lalu kembali makan.

"Hukki!"

"Mi~ya!"

Panggil mereka berbarengan.

"Kau dulu." Kata Muko.

"No, ladys first." Ucap Hyuk Jae.

"Ok, emm.. kau mau ini tidak?" tawar Muko ragu.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Bu–bukan begitu. Hanya saja..." Muko tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aaaaa.." Hyuk Jae sedikit memajukan wajahnya sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Heh?"

"Aku mau, tapi suapi. Cepat! Aaaa.." Ucap Hyuk Jae sedikit manja.

Muko menunjukkan senyumnya, dan tanpa Hyuk Jae sadari senyuman itu mengandung arti yang lain.

Muko mengambil salad yang ada di makanannya, lalu menyuapinya ke Hyuk Jae, tapi sebelum masuk kemulutnya, Muko memainkan sumpitnya berputar-putar dan memaju mundurkan di depan mulut Hyuk Jae yang terbuka lebar. Muko cekikikan melihat ekspresi Hyuk Jae dan Hyuk Jae yang di buat kesal oleh Muko, akhirnya memegang tangan Muko agar diam dan memakan salad yang ada di sumpitnya. Muko dan Hyuk Jae terdiam sesaat saat mereka sadar bahwa jarak mereka yang hanya sebatas 1 jengkal, Hyuk Jae menatap dalam mata Muko, begitu pula Muko.

"A–ada nasi di pipi kirimu." Ucap Hyuk Jae spontan dengan nada sepolos-polosnya.

"Nde?"

Pletak!

"Appoyo~" keluh Hyuk Jae seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Siapa suruh kau menatapku sedekat itu!?" sungut Muko sebal seraya memalingkan wajahnya dan membersihkan sisa nasi yang ada di pipinya.

"Kau kan tak perlu menjitakku." Sungut Hyuk Jae amat pelan.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau berurusan denganku." Balas Muko.

"Sungguh menyeramkan." Sungut Hyuk Jae lirih tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Muko.

"Ya!" pekik Muko sebal.

Setelah insiden yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat ini Hyuk Jae dan Muko sedang berkeliling di festifal Bunkasai yang tak jauh dari taman hiburan. Hyuk Jae sedang membeli permen kembang gula, dan Muko dia sedang melihat barang-barang yang di jajakan. Sampai seketika matanya tertuju kepada satu benda, dan di singgungkanlah senyuman manis di bibir mungilnya.

_'Semoga dia suka.'_ Batin Muko senang.

**LEE HYUK JAE POV**

"Mi~ya!" panggilku saat aku melihatnya sedang melihat-lihat gelang.

Dia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum, ahh rasanya senang sekali bisa melihatnya tersenyum.

"Ini." Kataku sambil menyerahkan kembang gula kepadanya.

"Arigatou Hyukki-kun." Ucapnya.

"Eun." Gumamku.

Setelah dari festifal tersebut aku mengantarnya pulang sebelum dia turun dari mobilku dia melingkarkan sesuatu di pergelangan kiriku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Anggap saja sebagai ungkapan terima kasihku untuk hari ini, dan sebagai tanda aku percaya padamu bahwa kau tak akan menusukku dari belakang seperti yang ia katakan.." ucapnya dengan suara semakin melemah.

"Sudahlah lupakan, berjanjilah satu hal padaku.." pintanya.

"A–apa?" tanyaku gugup.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menyimpan ini." Ungkapnya dengan senyum yang merekah.

Aku mengangguk ragu, lalu dia turun dari mobilku. Dia melambaikan tangannya mengiringi kepergianku dari halaman rumahnya.

'_Dia percaya padaku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kalau sampai dia tahu bahwa aku adalah L, apa dia masih percaya padaku?'_ batinku.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sirine polisi terdengar menggema di seluruh gedung kosong ini, ternyata polisi sudah mengepung tempat ini.

Aku harus lari kemana?

"Sial!" umpat ku kesal.

"Jika saja aku menyadari ada cctv di ruangan itu saat itu, aku tak akan terkepung seperti ini." Gumamku.

"L! Kami tahu kau di dalam. Menyerahlah! Karena kami telah mengepung tempat ini. Jika dalam 3 menit kau tak keluar dari sana, maka terpaksa kami yang akan meretmu keluar!" Ucap salah satu petugas menggunakan loadspeakernya.

Cih, kalian kira aku akan takut hah? Silahkan jika kalian ingin menyeretku keluar jika kalian dapat menghindari ranjau yang telah ku pasang.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Seseorang mendekat? Mungkinkah polisi-polisi itu dapat menghindarinya? Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan di sana aku melihat seseorang mendekat kemari. Dia.. dia...

"Cho Kyuhyun?" kejutku.

"Oh L! Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Ungkap Kyuhyun.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyaku dingin.

"Seperti yang ku bilang sebelumnya, aku akan membunuhmu sebelum orang lain, karena kau adalah musuhku." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan seringainya.

Aku tersenyum kecut menanggapinya.

"Membunuhku? Apa kau tahu di luar sana banyak sekali polisi, dan dalam 2 menit lagi mereka akan mendobrak masuk dalam gedung ini."

"Tak masalah, aku pasti yang akan menang."

"Yakin sekali dirimu." remehku.

"Haha.. tentu saja, karena sebenarnya kau itu le..mah."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat.

"Kau tahu dirimu yang sekarang bukanlah sosok Lee Hyuk Jae yang asli, L heh.. aku tahu kau bersaing untuk mengalahkan sepupumu yang jelas-jelas lebih hebat, tapi pada kenyataannya adalah_"

"DIAM!"

"Kau.. TAHU APA KAU TENTANG DIRIKU HAH?" emosiku membucah.

BUUAAAMM..!

Suara ledakan terdengar di lantai bawah berarti polisi sudah bergerak.

"Haha.. kenapa? Kau takut polisi akan menangkapmu L.." ucapnya dengan nada mengejek dan menatapku remeh.

"Cih, tidak akan!" ungkapku penuh emosi.

"Tidak ada lagi yang akan percaya kepadamu." Gumam iblis jelek di hadapanku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Satu-satunya orang yang percaya padamu, menganggapmu temannya, akan segera menghilang dan_"

Sreet..

Aku mengarahkan pistol ke kepalanya dengan jarak kami yang hanya kurang dari 1 m.

"Apa yang telah kau katakan padanya?" geramku.

"Tidak ada. Hanya memperingatinya untuk berhati-hati. Tapi sepertinya dia mulai mencurigaimu." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Jangan berbohong! Kau pasti mengatakan sesuatu bukan?"

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Saat kau membunuh Nami, aku mengurung detektif muda itu di ruang yang kedap suara." Ucapnya di iringi senyum liciknya.

"Kau.."

Sreet..

Kyuhyun mengarahkan pistol ke arahku tepat di kepalaku, jadi kami saling mengarahkan senjata satu sama lain.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang L?" tanya.

"Hahaha.." aku tertawa renyah.

"Kau kira aku akan gemetar dan menangis seperti anak kecil? TIDAK AKAN! Sepertinya kau salah menilaiku Kyuhyun, aku bukanlah Lee Hyuk Jae yang lemah, pengecut dan hanya bisa menangis. Semua itu sudah ku kubur dalam-dalam. Dan Hyuk Jae yang ada di hadapanmu saat ini adalah Hyuk Jae yang akan membuat dunia baru, dunia di mana semua orang akan mengakui kehebatanku." Ucapku.

"Kau gila L.. apa ambisimu serendah itu?" tanyanya.

"Nani?!"

"Dunia akan mengakuimu? Heh konyol. Kau akan termakan dengan ambisimu, kau menyia-nyiakan orang-orang yang percaya padamu dan menganggap mereka adalah musuh."

"Tapi mereka memang penghalang bagiku, siapapun yang tahu tentangku harus mati. Termasuk kau.. Kyuhyun!" terangku.

"Maaf saja, aku tak semudah itu untuk kau tipu."

"Benarkah? Lalu, apa namanya kau membantuku memberikan daftar blacklist dan melancarkan semua rencanaku, termasuk secara tak langsung kau sendiri yang membunuh pamanmu 1 bulan yang lalu." Ucapku seranya tersenyum licik.

"Sial! Jadi kau.."

"Kau tak sadar? Aku sengaja memasukan diri dalam permainanmu, termasuk saat ini. Padahal kau sendiri yang terjebak dalam permainanku."

"Matilah kau ke neraka!" geram Kyuhyun.

"Kaulah yang akan menikmatinya lebih dahulu." Ucapku seraya menatapnya tajam.

DOR!

.

.

Suara tembakan ke udara membuat ke dua makhluk yang sedang bersiteru menoleh ke sumber suara, ke duanya terkejut melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke udara.

"Mi–Mi~ya.." lirih Hyuk Jae tak percaya.

"Siapa yang akan tamat lebih dulu L?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan penekanan lembut di kata 'L'.

Hyuk Jae menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan menatapnya geram.

"Ck." Hyuk Jae berdecak sebal.

"Jatuhkan senjata kalian!" perintah Muko seraya berjalan mendekat.

"Mi~ya aku dapat menje_"

"Aku bilang DIAM!" pekik Muko. Seraya menatap Hyuk Jae dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus kau?" Lirih Muko seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku percaya padamu, aku percaya bahwa yang di bilangnya adalah bohong, tapi kenapa kau malah menipuku? KENAPA?!" ucap Muko dengan berlinang air mata.

"Gomenasai.." Lirih Hyuk Jae seraya menjauhkan senjatanya sadi hadapan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun pun juga mengikuti.

"Apa cukup dengan meminta maaf hah?! Apa dengan meminta maaf kau dapat mengembalikan Nami? Apa kau bisa?" ungkap Muko penuh dengan emosi.

"Aku tahu aku salah, tolong jangan menangis.. aku mohon.." lirih Hyuk Jae menyesal dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Dan tanpa Kyuhyun maupun Muko sadari Hyuk Jae tersenyum licik.

"Sungguh ironi. Kau lihat? Kau sendiri tak bisa melawannya, jadi siapa yang kau bilang akan menye_"

Sruut..

Dengan gerakan cepat Hyuk Jae mengeluarkan pisau yang ia sembunyikan di balik bajunya dan menusuk perut bagian atas Kyuhyun.

"A_apa y_yang kau lakuk_kan L... uhuk. " Ucap Kyuhyun susah payah di iringi darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Gomen, kau lengah Kyu. Kau bilang siapa yang menyesal, jawabannya adalah.. kau!" Gumam Hyuk Jae dingin seraya menampakkan seringainya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau bi_lang aku? Be–benarkah?"

dan setelah berkata seperti itu Kyuhyun mengarahkan pistol ke arah Muko.

Muko yang masih shock tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dia seperti tak percaya Hyuk Jae yang ia kenal menyebalkan, ramah dan penyendiri di hadapannya membunuh seseorang dengan dinginnya lalu di sekitar tangan dan wajahnya terciprat darah lalu tatapan mata yang penuh ambisi serta kebencian.

Hyuk Jae yang melihat arah pistol Kyuhyun hanya menampakkan senyum remehnya.

"Aku ragu kau akan tepat sasaran."

"Kau pasti akan menyesal." Balas Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan diri dari Hyuk Jae.

_**DOR..**_

Kyuhyun melepaskan tembakannya, dan ternyata itu mengarah pada bom yang ada di belakang Muko, bom yang tersentuh akan meledak.

Hyuk Jae langsung berlari ke arah Muko, tapi terlambat saat Hyuk Jae meneriaki nama Muko dan pada saat itulah bom itu meledak.

BUAAM...!

Berselang beberapa detik setelah ledakan Hyuk Jae mencoba untuk berdiri, karena tadi dia sempat menundukkan tubuhnya akibat ledakan yang tidak begitu hebat.

"Mi~ya!" panggil Hyuk Jae seraya menghampiri tubuh Muko yang terkulai lemas.

"Hyuk_ki.." lirih Muko dengan suara parau.

"Bertahanlah! Aku mohon.." ucap Hyuk Jae seraya merengkuh tubuh Muko dan menitikkan air mata.

"Hyuk_ki." Panggil Muko sambil mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar untuk menyentuh wajah Hyuk Jae.

Namun...

"Baka!" Gumam Hyuk Jae pelan.

**HYUK JAE POV**

"Baka!" Gumamku pelan seraya menjatuhkan tubuh Geun Mi dan menjauh darinya.

Aku menghapus air mataku kasar, dan tersenyum kecut, kenapa aku bisa seperti ini? Sudah lama aku tak menitikkan air mata untuk orang lain sejak 12 tahun yang lalu, tapi kenapa? Kenapa sekarang..

"Ani. Aku tidak boleh lemah, aku adalah L, ayah memberikan gelar itu 8 tahun yang lalu, dia ingin aku berhasil mewujudkan mimpiku, mimpi dimana dunia bisa mengakuiku sebagai orang yang kuat bukan lemah, nama dimana aku berhasil mengalahkan 7X, yaitu Luhan dan si trouble maker yang harus menghapus jejak sebersih mungkin." Gumamku seraya mendekat ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Dan karena kau, aku harus mengubah rencanaku 1 tahun yang lalu, menjatuhkan diri di ke jurang yang dalam, dan sekarang kau akan menerima akibatnya!" ucapku dan mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Cih, kau tak kan bisa l_lari dari ke_benaran.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan sisa tenaganya.

Aku tak akan takut dengan kata-katanya, dan saat aku ingin menarik pelatuk sekawanan polisi mengepungku.

"Jatuhkan sentamu!" perintah salah satu dari mereka.

"Sial!" umpatku kesal dan segara melarikan diri ke atas gedung.

"BERHENTI!"

.

.

Braak!

Aku membuka pintu dengan kasar. Dengan tertatih-tatih aku berjalan entah kemana mengitari atas gedung ini, sambil memegang lengan bawah kiriku yang tertembak saat keja-kejaran tadi.

'_Apa aku akan tamat sampai sini? Aku harap ayah telah menggantikan posisi paman dan ayah bisa bangga padaku. Mungkinkah gelar L tak dapat aku pakai lagi setelah ini? Di dunia selanjutnya?'_ batinku.

Aku sedang bersandar pada tembok samping pintu aku masuk tadi, malam ini tak nampak bulan dan hanya ada 1 bintang di sana, ah tidak 2 bintang yang bersinar terang. Bintang...

"Ini lucu, kenapa harus gelang yang bermotif bintang yang kau berikan padaku? Kau lihatkan? Kau pasti membenciku. Maka dari itu lupakanlah aku Mi~ya.." ucapku seraya menutup mata.

"Dia berada di atas! Cepat tangkap dia!"

Suara-suara itu berasal dari dalam, mereka benar-benar gigih. Aku berjalan ke tepi gedung, angin malam menerpa tubuhku, aku menoleh ke bawah, ku lihat tubuh Geun Mi yang di papah ke dalam mobil oleh salah seorang rekannya.

'_Syukurlah, aku tak harus membunuhmu Mi~ya. Gomenasai..'_ batinku lega.

"Jangan bergerak! Kau sudah terpojok L." Ucap salah seorang petugas yang ku ketahui bernama Choi Siwon.

"Benarkah?" ucapku sinis.

"Menyerahlah jika kau ingin selamat." Sarannya.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan seorang L."

Aku menembak ke arah Siwon sengaja aku melesetkan hanya menggores pipinya dan menjadi kesempatanku untuk melompat terjun ke bawah, karena di bawah ada matras tebal yang menggelembung seperti balon, tapi naas pijakan ku salah sehingga tubuhku sedikit terhuyung ke depan.

"Tembak DIA!" perintah Siwon.

Aku menoleh kearahnya dan...

Teng teng teng teng teng teng!

"Hyuk Jae..!"

"Oh? Eh? Dimana aku?"

"Ya! Bangun! Mau sampai kapan kau akan membuat kami kelaparan?"

Suara ini.. Aku kenal suara ini.. Ini suara..

"Eunhyuk!" panggilnya lagi.

Aku berusaha mengumpulkan nyawaku dan melihat ke kananku ternyata ada Donghae?

"Uwaaa.. Donghae!" pekikku histeris seraya memeluk tubuhnya.

Dia terlihat risih dan tak membalas pelukanku karena panci dan spatula yang ia pegang.

"Hey! Kau kenapa hyung? Sudah cepat sana cuci muka, lalu kita sarapan, yang lain sudah siap tinggal menunggumu saja." Ucap Donghae dan aku melepaskan pelukanku, lalu segera beranjak kekamar mandi dan Donghae keluar kamarku.

Kamar mandi

Huuft.. Jadi hanya mimpi syukurlah, ku kira aku akan mati di tangan Siwon hyung, dan saling membunuh sama Kyuhyun lalu aku terlibat sebuah perasaan terhadap seorang detektif dan memainkan perasaan seorang detektif, dan lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah aku L?

"Hahh.. Sudahlah lagi pula itu hanya bunga tidur. Mungkin itu teguran Tuhan untuk berdoa sebelum tidur dan selalu berbuat baik kepada orang lain. Yap Eunhyuk semangat!" ucapku bermonolog.

Dining Room

"Ini dia yang membuat cacing-cacing dalam perutku berdemo." Ucap Kangin hyung.

"Mianhae hyung.." ujarku seraya menyengir kuda.

"Sudah-sudah ayo sekarang kita makan. Sehabis itu kita ke SM building untuk latihan koreo disana." Ujar sang leader hyung yang paling baik Leeteuk. Kami semua mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**SM Building**

Seperti biasa aku berjalan dan disampingku selalu ada coupleku Donghae. Saat di lobi aku dan Donghae melihat ke arah kerumunan orang di bangku lobi, kalau di ihat-lihat wajah mereka asing dan masih muda-muda, apa mereka trainer baru?

"Hey Donghae! Apa kau tahu orang-orang yang disana?" tanyaku sareya menyukut pelan Donghae.

"Sepertinya tidak, aku juga baru lihat. Mungkin mereka adalah para trainer yang akan debut tahun ini." Jawab Donghae tak yakin. Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Tapi, sepertinya aku pernah melihat salah satu wajah dari mereka? Apa cuma perasaanku saja?

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka aku, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin Hyung dan Ryeowook keluar dari lift, aku berjalan di belakang mereka sambil menundukkan wajahku.

Bugh..

"Maaf nona.." Ujarku menyesal sambil membantunya merapikan kertas yang berjatuhan akibat bertabrakkan denganku.

"Gwaenchana.." jawabnya tanpa melihatku.

Pada saat aku dan dia berdiri dia memalingkan wajahnya kepadaku,

"Kamsahamnida." Ucapnya dan berlalu pergi.

Untuk sesaat aku termenggu. Aniya, ani. Itu hanya mimpi! Tapi wajahnya sangat mirip.. mirip.. Nami.

"Ya, Eunhyuk hyung apa yang kau lakukan disana?" panggil Ryeowook.

"Oh? Tidak ada." Balasku seraya berlari kecil menyusul mereka.

Ini aneh? Akh tidak, tidak mungkin. Pasti hanya halusinasiku saja, lagi pula kebetulan mirip.

_~~~~ S ~~~~_

3 jam sudah kami berlatih koreografi, saat ini kami sedang di lobi untuk mencari makan, dan disaat yang bersamaan aku keluar pintu lobi seorang wanita masuk dengan pakaian yang casual memakai jaket berwarna biru dan menggunakan earphone di telinganya, sepintas ekor mataku meliriknya dan dia juga melihatku sambil tersenyum manis padaku.

Lagi-lagi aku termenggu, aku menelan salivaku susah, jantungku serasa berhenti, Tuhan.. Ada apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Wanita tadi, dia mirip sekali dengan gadis detektif itu. Apakah aku sedang mimpi?

Plak!

"Aww.." ringisku pelan.

Aku menampar wajahku sendiri, sakit. Berarti.. aku tak bermimpi? Aku menatap punggung gadis itu yang semakin jauh dan sebelum benar-benar menghilang gadis itu berbalik tatapan kini berbeda. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya, menekuk 3 jarinya yang hanya menyisakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya yang membentuk huruf L.

"Kyaaaaa..!"

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hahh.. hahh.. haaahhh.." aku mengatur nafasku dan memposisikan tubuhku duduk. Keringat bercucuran di sekitar pelipis dan dahiku, aku memperhatikan sekelilingku, kamar. Hahhh.. syukurlah.

"Mimpi.." gumamku lirih.

"Mengerikan."

**~THE END~**

* * *

**Haaahh akhirnya selesai. bagaimana menurut anda? tolong responnya ya.. cukup dengan klik kotak 'Review' dibawah.**

**arigatou minna-san ^^**

**1 review dari anda sangat berarti untuk saya terimakasih**


End file.
